Level 274/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 273/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly | next = 275/Dreamworld }} Level 274 (Dreamworld) is the fourteenth level in Blooming Bakery and the 55th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 111 green candies and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy bombs can be hard to clear and they indefinitely spawn. *There are 111 candies required to be collected in 30 moves. This means that the player will have to collect 4 green candies or more per move. *There is only 5 colours which helps to create special candies. *Moon struck will prevent the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning (the board has five colours). With moon struck lasting four turns, it can be quite hard to meet the order if green colour appears on the left side of the moon scale. This is because 14 additional green candies have to be collected in addition to the 4 green candies the player has to collect two turns after the moon struck (111 green candies / ( (4 moves + 1 moves) / 30 moves) = 18.5 green candies). Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the bombs and destroy the icing in priority. *Use colour bombs and colour bomb+wrapped candy combos. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The order gives 11,000 points (111 regular candies x 100 points per candy = 11,100 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 478,900 points. *Despite the presence of two-layered icing, they are not too hard to destroy with five colours. *There are candy bombs already on the board and they indefinitely spawn, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the mass of candy bombs. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, leaves the board with four colours for four moves and occurs twice (though the second moon struck starts at move 0 which means that there are only four effective moon struck moves). This makes it much easier to create special candies. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Blooming Bakery levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Millions of points earned